


After She Leaves

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you weren't just a star to me,<br/>you were my whole damn sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	After She Leaves

Cordelia is silent as she moves to let the last of the children into the hallway. It is time, they have to move on and greet the new children, the new witches and yet, as she stands, calm and steady, she is glad she cannot see them. 

She remembers the first time she felt Misty under her hands, Misty had been smiling and she had felt herself respond in kind, a slow smile spreading over her own lips. She had loved Misty, she had adored her and now... now she was alone. She welcomes the children and she makes it clear they have to behave well, or they will not be allowed to stay. 

She moves back to the one room she has kept empty. Misty's. She cannot bring herself to put any children in here and she won't let them stay in her room. She needs time to let Misty go and yet, as she gathers the girls belongings, choosing to let her go in a way that is final. She speaks quietly, her voice low. 

"You weren't just a star to me... you were my whole sky."


End file.
